Thieves
by dragonrider2345
Summary: When they were eight, they stole each other's grapes. When they were ten, they stole each other's books, and in Ian's case, chess pieces. At age eighteen, they were stealing each other's kisses. An Amy/Ian oneshot


Steam rose from the cup of coffee that Grace Cahill held in her hands, her breath cooling the hot cup, as she leaned back into the chair, content with the book she had bought yesterday. She knew one day, when older, Amy Cahill would enjoy it. But for now, eight year old Amy would have to wait. She sat the cup down on the coffee table beside her to stroke Saladin's fur, and only when she was done did she pick it back up, flipping the book open the first page.

She had begun to raise the ceramic cup to her mouth when the door banged open, causing her to spill her coffee all over herself, and, unfortunately for whoever had done so, her brand new book. Saladin mewled, and raced out of the room, knowing full well what would happen. He didn't want to be around when she lost her temper.

"Grace!" Tiny Amy raced into the room, tears streaking down her cheek as she tried to climb into Grace's drenched lap. "Grace, that meanie Ian stole my grapes, and called me stupid!"

"Na uh," Ian protested as he sped into the room, fury written across his handsome features. His amber eyes were narrowed in fury, and Grace shook her head, a sigh of frustration escaping her lips. "She called me an idiot first! She started it!"

Grace resisted from rolling her eyes, bewildered that the two would act this way. They were old enough to behave like civilized people. But the sight of Amy crying made her heart soften, and she cradled Amy against her, her hand rubbing back and forth against her back, while the other hand ran through her hair.

"Ian, you need to say sorry. That wasn't very nice. As for you, Amy, you need to apologize as well. We need to be nice to each other, and that means no stealing or calling names."

How were these two going to be clue hunters in the future, if they already were stealing and calling names? She shook her head in wonder.

"Sorry, Cahill." Ian muttered, crossing his hands over his chest and pouting. Amy stuck her tongue at him, but shoved it back in once she saw the scornful look Grace sent her.

"Sorry, Ian." She told him.

"Now, go play nicely." Grace said, releasing Amy from her lap, and watching as the two raced through the house, teasing and challenging each other. She rolled her eyes, and looked at her drench, noticing the picture of two happy people smiling at the camera in it. She let out a sad sigh.

"If only you could see them."

When they were ten, they had moved from stealing grapes to stealing books, and in Ian's case, chess pieces. They each would have a stack of the other's items in their rooms. The war would go on over the vacation, until the end, when they would grudgingly hand over the items.

Amy burst from her room, a furious glare scowled across her face as if someone had drawn the anger. Her eyes were a raging storm, and whoever she would meet on her way towards a certain Britian's room would quickly go the opposite way, knowing how fully capable her storms were.

She was truly dangerous when it came to books.

"Give it back!" She demanded as she banged on the door.

"Give what back, Cahill?" The angry and annoyed voice snapped back from inside the doors.

"You know full well what I'm talking about, so give it back!" She yelled. "Don't make me tell you again!"

The door swung open, and there stood a dangerously calm Ian Kabra. She took a gulp, before regaining her confidence.

"How about _you _give _me _my items back?" He demanded, and she cocked her head to the side, confused. He saw that confusion, and glared, lip curled back.

"Give what back?" She asked, watching as he rolled his eyes.

"You aren't that stupid, are you?" He asked coldly. "Now give it back! How can I play chess without a pawn?"

"Aren't pawns the lowest?" She asked. He shook his head, and she found herself fascinated as his jet-black hair waved.

"Of course not!" He exploded. "They're the most important! How dare you say such a thing? You would know if you actually played the bloody game!"

"Yeah, well, you would know better to take my books if you actually read books!" She retorted, noting with satisfaction at the puzzled look on his face.

"Wait-what?" He asked. "I didn't take your book!"

"Oh, yeah?" She challenged him.

"I didn't!"

"Then who did? Only you would take my books! You're always stealing my books!"

"Would not!"

"Would too!"

"Will you two shut up already?" An angry Sinead yelled as she poked her head out from her door, which was next to Ian's. "Some of us are sleeping!"

With a gloomful glare at each other, Amy walked away, fuming over the fact that he had stolen, and hadn't given it back. As he watched her walk away, he clenched his fists, trying to control the anger that had taken over him. He glanced mournfully at the chess board, mostly at the unoccupied spot on the first square.

With a sigh, he shut the door, and made his way back to his chess game.

At eighteen, they were done stealing books and chess pieces. That game had stopped a long time ago. No, now they resorted to stealing kisses from each other, much to Dan's disappointment.

Amy hummed quietly to herself as she worked on chopping the carrots, slicing the vegetable into nice little slices. The others talked and chattered to each other as they mingled, going in and out of the kitchen, mostly to steal little slices. Normally Nellie would be cooking, but was currently at the store, picking up all the missing ingredients. A graceful smile lit her face as Amy thought over that. Missing ingredients. . .

The thought had barely entered her mind when rough fingers gripped her waist, and whipped her around. A pair of lips found hers, and she glared at her attacker. When she pulled back, her hand slapped the cinnamon-colored arm.

"Ian!"

"Ow!" He yelped, cradling his arm. "What was that for?"

"That was totally uncalled for!"

"What was? The kiss?"

"Yes!"

"What? Why?"

"Because," she continued, narrowing her eyes, and waving the knife like a sword, "I could have sliced your head right off."

His perfect eyebrows rose at the comment, amusement glittering in his eyes. "This puny little knife? Ha, I would rip its head off."

Suddenly, he laughed. The joyous sound filled Amy's mind, and it was all she could do as she began to join in. Ian clutched his side, wiping a tear as it fell down his cheek.

"That . . .was . . . ridiculous!" He teased. "Bloody ridiculous."

"That's why you love me," she told him, then pulled him in for a kiss.

They were interrupted when Dan yelled.

"Get a room!"


End file.
